We propose to record and anlyze the cries of 1000 term infants during the first week of life and at thirty days of age. Based upon cry analysis and other perinatal data, 200 infants will be assigned to one of three groups. Group 1 will contain birth asphyxiated infants. Group 2 will consist of infants with one of several recognizable cry abnormalities. Group 3 will be a control group matched for age, birth weight, birth rank, socioeconomic status, sex and feeding regimen. Follow-up for all groups will be the same and include a medical history questionair at one and eight months of age and psychometric testing at eight months of age. Infants experiencing a postnatal illness which could cause a developmental disability will be excluded from the study. We will evaluate the ability of cry analysis to predict which birth asphyxiated infants will show future developmental disabilities, the significance of specific cry abnormalities when found on routine screening and whether abnormalities persistent for thirty days are more significant than those that return to normal.